ladygagafandomcom-20200222-history
Steven Klein
Steven Klein (born on April 30, 1965 in Rhode Island) is an American photographer based in New York. After studying painting at the Rhode Island School of Design, he moved into the field of photography. Klein shot high-profile advertising campaigns for various clients including Calvin Klein, Dolce & Gabbana, Louis Vuitton, Balenciaga, Alexander McQueen and Nike and is a regular contributor to magazines including American and Paris ''Vogue'', ''i-D'', Numéro, ''W'' and Arena. His work has featured in numerous exhibitions, as Gagosian Gallery, California and the Brancolini Grimaldi Gallery in Florence. Steven Klein is well known for his W Magazine editorials with Madonna, Tom Ford, Brad Pitt and numerous others. Work with Lady Gaga *Klein met with Gaga in person for the first time in London - UK, on March 5, 2010. With_Steven_Klein.jpg April 30-May 1, 2010 :For the music video, see "Alejandro" 4-30-10 Steven Klein 001.jpg 4-30-10 Steven Klein 002.jpg|1 Candy_Magazine_2013-14_Winter_001.jpg|Magazine 4-30-10 Steven Klein 009.jpg|Tagged 4-30-10 Steven Klein 005.jpg 4-30-10 Steven Klein 004.jpg 4-30-10 Steven Klein 003.jpg 4-30-10 Steven Klein 010.jpg|Tagged 4-30-10 Steven Klein 006.jpg|Tagged 4-30-10 Steven Klein 007.jpg|Tagged 4-30-10 Steven Klein 008.jpg|Tagged 4-30-10 Steven Klein 011.jpg 4-30-10 Steven Klein 012.jpg|Tagged 4-30-10 Steven Klein 013.jpg|Tagged 4-30-10 Steven Klein 014.jpg|Tagged 4-30-10 Steven Klein 015.jpg|Tagged *Location — Pier59 Studios West, Los Angeles *Camera — Canon EOS-1Ds Mark III *Art director — Matthew Williams (Haus of Gaga) *Fashion director — Nicola Formichetti (Haus of Gaga) *Hair — Eugene Souleiman *Make up — Val Garland *Nails — Kimmie Kyees #Outfit by Atsuko Kudo *Photograph from the set of "Alejandro" Music video shot on April 30, 2010. Klein described the video as "is about a woman's desire to resurrect a dead love and who can not face the brutality of her present situation. The pain of living without your true love." February 19 & 20, 2012 :For more information, see "Fame". 2-11-12 Steven Klein 003.jpg 2-11-12_Steven_Klein_015.jpg|1 2-11-12 Steven Klein 006.jpg 2-11-12 Steven Klein 004.jpg 2-11-12 Steven Klein 001.jpg 2-11-12 Steven Klein 005.jpg 2-11-12 Steven Klein 005 - Closeup.jpg|Closeup 2-11-12 Steven Klein 002.jpg|2 2-11-12 Steven Klein 007.jpg|3 2-11-12_Steven_Klein_007_Cropped.jpg|Cropped 2-11-12 Steven Klein 008.jpg 2-11-12 Steven Klein 009.jpg|4 2-11-12 Steven Klein 012.jpg 2-11-12_Steven_Klein_016.jpg 2-11-12_Steven_Klein_010.jpg|Close Up 2-11-12 Steven Klein 011.jpg 2-11-12 Steven Klein 013.jpg|'A' 2-11-12_Steven_Klein_013_Raw.jpg|Raw 2-11-12 Steven Klein 014.jpg|'B' Famecensored.jpg|Censored Famecensored_Cropped.jpg|Cropped *Location — The Studios at Paramount, Soundstage *Makeup artist — Tara Savelo (Haus of Gaga) *Hair stylist — Frederic Aspiras (Haus of Gaga) *Fashion director — Brandon Maxwell (Haus of Gaga) :A: Gaga: Mask by Jac Langheim. Little men (dancers): Mask by Rein Vollenga, underwear by Male Power. :B: Hat and mask by Philip Treacy, custom bodysuit by Jac Langheim, shoes by Atalanta Weller. #''Lady Gaga wears a custom bodysuit by Jac Langheim, mask and hat by Philip Treacy and shoes by Pleaser.'' #''Lady Gaga wears a custom outfit by Rachael Barrett and shoes by Pleaser.'' #''Lady Gaga wears a bodysuit by Mugler and the second scene a custom outfit by Tex Saverio.'' #''Lady Gaga wears a crown by Salvatore Salamone and a custom liquid dress by Bart Hess and the second scene a custom neckpiece by Alexis Bittar.'' In two days, the crew shot the campaign video for "Fame" and did a photoshoot for the promotional image. The "safe version" as described by Klein of the campaign film was released on September 13, 2012 . In an interview with The Hollywood Reporter, Klein revealed that he made a director's cut of the film which include the full scene where Gaga "Kills all the boys, like a massacre". At the moment of release of the article in 2012, there was no clear plans on when it will be released. Media use Lady Gaga Fame Promo Poster 002.jpg|1 Steven Klein for Fame by Lady Gaga Ads 002.jpg|2 AESRSERASRFASETRRAS.jpg|S Moda No. 53 (September 22, 2012) #Official ads made in the uncensored and censored versions. #Variation of this photograph is seen on the paper shopping bags. "EAU DE GAGA" :For more information, see "EAU DE GAGA". 00-00-14 Steven Klein 002.jpg 00-00-14 Steven Klein 002 Cropped.jpg| 00-00-14 Steven Klein 002 Alt.jpg|Alternate 00-00-14 Steven Klein 003.jpg 00-00-14 Steven Klein 011.jpg 00-00-14 Steven Klein 007.jpg 00-00-14 Steven Klein 006.jpg 00-00-14 Steven Klein 008.jpg 00-00-14 Steven Klein 009.jpg 00-00-14 Steven Klein 001.jpg 00-00-14 Steven Klein 012.jpg 00-00-14 Steven Klein 013.jpg 00-00-14 Steven Klein 016.jpg 00-00-14 Steven Klein 010.jpg 00-00-14 Steven Klein 014.jpg 00-00-14 Steven Klein 015.jpg 00-00-14 Steven Klein 021 still.jpg|Still 00-00-14 Steven Klein 005.jpg 00-00-14 Steven Klein 004.jpg 00-00-14 Steven Klein 017.jpg 00-00-14 Steven Klein 018.jpg 00-00-14 Steven Klein 020.jpg :Lady Gaga wears a dress by Alexandre Vauthier and heels by Giuseppe Zanotti. Media use Eau de Gaga Promo Poster 001.jpg|"EAU DE GAGA" campaign (2014) Eau de Gaga Promo Poster 002.png Eau de Gaga - Russian campaign 2014.jpg|Russian web Eau de Gaga Promo Poster 003.jpg Eau de Gaga Promo Poster 004.jpg Eau de Gaga Promo Poster 005.png Eau De Gaga CD.jpg|Compact Disc The Born This Way Ball The projection on the inflatable legs at The Born This Way Ball used while preforming "Born This Way" was filmed by Steven Klein. projectionby.jpg September 21, 2013 June 16, 2014 6-16-14 Steven Klein 003.jpg|1 6-16-14 Steven Klein 003 untagged.jpg|Untagged 6-16-14 Steven Klein 001.jpg 6-16-14 Steven Klein 004.jpg|2 6-16-14 Steven Klein 002.jpg|3 6-16-14 Steven Klein 005.jpg|2 6-16-14 Steven Klein 006.jpg 6-16-14 Steven Klein 007.jpg 6-16-14 Steven Klein 008.jpg 6-16-14 Steven Klein 009.jpg June 17, 2014 September 12, 2015 9-12-15 Steven Klein 001.jpg 9-12-15 Steven Klein 002.jpg November 2-3 and 25, 2015 V Magazine - US (Spring 2016) 002.jpg 0-0-15 Steven Klein 001.jpg|1 V Magazine - US (Spring 2016) 004.jpg 0-0-15 Steven Klein 002.jpg 0-0-15 Steven Klein 010.jpg V_Magazine_-_US_Spring_2016)_003.jpg.jpg|2 0-0-15_Steven_Klein_007.jpg 0-0-15_Steven_Klein_006.jpg 0-0-15 Steven Klein 003.jpg 0-0-15 Steven Klein 011.jpg|3 0-0-15 Steven Klein 005.jpg|4 0-0-15 Steven Klein 009.jpg|5 0-0-15_Steven_Klein_010_Raw.jpg|6 0-0-15 Steven Klein 004.jpg|7 0-0-15_Steven_Klein_008.jpg|8 #''Lady Gaga wears an outfit by Alexander McQueen and gloves by Augustin Teboul.'' #''Lady Gaga wears a glove by Shaun Leane, rings by Lynn Ban and w/ Daphne Guinness, an outfit by Alexander McQueen.'' #''Lady Gaga wears a headpiece by Philip Treacy, stockings by Wolford and w/ Daphne Guinness an outfit and platforms by McQueen.'' #''Lady Gaga wears a headpiece by Philip Treacy x Alexander McQueen.'' #''Lady Gaga wears a jacket and platforms by McQueen, a shirt by Givenchy x McQueen, a garter belt by What Katie Did, stockings by Falke, a headpiece by Philip Treacy and rings by Lynn Ban.'' #''Lady Gaga wears a jacket and platforms by Alexander McQueen, a bustier by Deborah Marquit, an earring by Fallon, brooches and rings by CZ x Kenneth Jay Lane, a diamond ring by Casa Reale and gloves by Majesty Black.'' #''Lady Gaga wears a dress and platforms by McQueen and a headpiece by Philip Treacy.'' #''Lady Gaga wears a dress and coat by Alexander McQueen and jewelry by Guinness.'' Media use V Magazine - US (Spring 2016) 002.jpg|'V' (Jan, 2016) V Magazine - US Spring 2016) 003.jpg.jpg V Magazine - US (Spring 2016) 004.jpg Other Alejandro - Behind the Scenes 001.jpg|(Apr 30, 2010) 9-10-3 Guggenheim Museum.jpg|(Sep 13, 2012) 9-13-12 Instagram 001.jpg 9-13-12 Instagram 011.jpg 9-13-12 Instagram 006.jpg 9-13-12 Instagram 010.jpg 9-10-13 Guggenheim Museum 003.jpg 9-13-12 Leaving FAME Launch 002.jpg 9-13-12 Leaving FAME Launch 001.jpg 4-6-14 Leaving the Roseland Ballroom in NYC 003.jpg|(Apr 6, 2014) 4-6-14 At Roseland Ballroom in NYC - Backstage 004.jpg 6-16-14 Arriving at Kaufman Astoria Studios in NYC 001.jpg|(Jun 16, 2014) 10-9-14 Arriving at Ritz-Carlton Hotel in Berlin 002.jpg|(Oct 9, 2014) 10-15-14 Instagram 001.jpg|(Oct 15, 2014) 12-17-14 At Klaus Biesenbach Holiday Party in NYC 004.jpg|(Dec 17, 2014) 3-6-15 2015 Balenciaga FWFS in Paris 001.jpg|(Mar 6, 2015) YU^.jpg Heading Back To Her Apartment In NYC 22.06.2015 (2).jpg|(Jun 22, 2015) 9-13-16 Backstage at Brandon Maxwell NYFW at The Russian Tea Room in NYC 003.jpg|(Sep 13, 2016) Links *Official website *Tumblr *Twitter Category:Directors Category:Photographers Category:The Fame (Photoshoots) Category:Born This Way (Photoshoots) Category:Artpop (Photoshoots) Category:Cheek to Cheek (Photoshoots)